Cold Love
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: LuciusxNarcissa OneShots
1. Why?

Titel: Why? (Through my tears)  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling und wird auch nie mir gehören. Das Lied, das hier ausschnittsweise vertreten ist und mich sehr inspiriert hat heißt „The Cross" und ist von Within Temptation. Ich mache kein Geld hier mit uns leihe mir beides nur aus um ein enig Unfug damit zu treiben.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Charaktere: Lucius/Narcissa  
Thema: #080 – Warum  
Rating: PG-15  
A/N: Es ist mal wieder recht schnell entstanden und ich hoffe es ist annehmbar'

------

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie den Mut dazu gefasst hatte diesen Schritt zu gehen und sie wusste, dass sie ihn vermutlich bereuen würde, aber es ging einfach nicht mehr anders. Ihre Tränen schienen nicht mehr stoppen zu wollen und ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sowohl ihr Mann als auch ihr Sohn mit Verabscheuung auf sie hinunter sahen. Es geziemte sich für eine Malfoy oder eine Black einfach nicht solche Emotionen zu zeigen, egal ob sie nun im eigenen Haus gezeigt wurden oder nicht. Man sollte stark, schön und kalt sein. Aber sie wollte und konnte so einfach nicht mehr. Ja, man hatte sie so erzogen und sie gegen ihren Willen verheiratet, so wie es in ihrer Familie nun einmal üblich war. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten vermutlich weder sie noch ihre Eltern damit gerechnet, dass sie sich in ihren Ehemann verlieben würde. Das man sein Kind liebte war eine Sache, die noch verständlich war. Doch das war etwas, was nun wirklich seltener vor kam. Vor allem weil sie nie sonderlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und er auch nie sonderlich zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war. Er war zu ihr genau wie zu allen anderen gewesen, und doch hatte sie es nicht verhindern können.

Doch nun, wo Voldemort wieder zum Vorschein kam und ihr Mann ein weiteres Mal vollkommen besessen von diesem Monster und seinen Vorstellungen war, er sie erneut durch die Hölle schickte, weil er es konnte, hatte sie einen Punkt erreicht an dem sie sich selbst gesagt hatte, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

_I keep wondering why  
__I'm still calling your name through my tears_

Wann auch immer man ihr weh getan hatte, sie verletzt hatte, sie mit Flüchen belegt hatte und ähnlichem hatte sie nie verhindern können, dass sie irgendwann weinend, zitternd und schreiend vor ihren Peinigern gelegen hatte und nach ihrem Mann geschrien hatte, doch er hatte ihr nie geholfen. Nicht einmal wenn er anwesend war. Er hatte gelacht, sie kalt gemustert und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie doch froh sein sollte das ihr eine solche „Ehre" teil wurde, seinen Meister beglücken zu dürfen. In diesen Momenten hatte sie ihn mehr gehasst als alles andere auf der Welt und doch konnte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen, konnte ihre Gefühle trotz allem nicht verlieren.

Seufzend wischte Narcissa sich ein paar Tränen von den Wangen und verkleinerte nun auch den letzten Koffer in dem sie ihre Sachen verstaut hatte. Heute würde der Tag sein, an dem sie ihm endgültig den Rücken zukehren würde. Sie wusste, dass sie Schande über sich, ihre Familie und seine Familie bringen würde, dass sie nichts haben würde, wenn sie dieses Haus verließ, doch es interessierte sie nicht mehr. Sollten sie doch jemanden schicken um sie zu beseitigen, sollten sie sie doch in die Tiefste Unterschicht werfen, all dies bedeutete ihr nichts mehr. Ihr Leben war doch eh nur noch ein Machtspiel für andere Personen und ihr eigener Sohn sprach nun auch schon seit Monaten kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Was hatte sie denn noch zu verlieren? Nichts...

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und sie Band sich ihre langen, blonden Haare geschickt hoch, ehe sie ihren Mantel anzog, alle ihre Kisten und Koffer in ihm verstaute und sich in dem leeren, kalten Zimmer umsah das einst ihr zu Hause gewesen war. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich schließlich zur Tür, sie wusste das Lucius bald nach Hause kommen würde und sie wollte es wenn möglichst vermeiden ihn zu treffen, alles was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, hatte sie ihm in einem Brief hinterlassen den sie einer der Hauselfen gegeben hatte. Mit schnellen, festen Schritten machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg das Haus zu verlassen.

Gerade als sie einen Platz erreicht hatte von aus sie problemlos apparieren konnte und verschwinden wollte, tauchte Lucius neben ihr auf. Im ersten Moment rann ein Schauer über ihren Rücken, als sie seine auffordernd gehobene Augenbraue sah und seinen festen, kalten Blick der ihr eindeutig klar machte, dass er wissen wollte was sie hier tat. Sie sollte das Haus alleine schließlich nicht unbedingt verlassen. Tief durchatmend schenkte sie ihm ein kaltes Lächeln, händigte ihm seinen Ehering aus und lächelte erneut.

„_Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?  
__Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
__I'm still wondering why  
__I'm still calling your name my dear"_

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wollte offensichtlich nach ihr Greifen um sie davon abzuhalten zu gehen, doch in diesem Moment war sie auch schon verschwunden, ihr bisheriges Leben zurücklassend. Und sie bereute nichts...

_The End_


	2. Mach die Augen zu

Titel: Mach die Augen zu...  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: Ayu  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Charaktere: Lucius, Narcissa  
Thema: 038 Berührungen  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling und das Lied „Mach die Augen zu" ist von den Ärzten  
Word Count: 612  
Raiting: G  
Anmerkung: Ich liebe dieses Lied und irgendwie hat es mich dazu inspiriert, diese Fanfic zu schreiben.

* * *

Mach die Augen zu... 

_**Mach die Augen zu und küss mich. Und dann sag das du mich liebst. Ich weiß es ist nicht wahr, doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied wenn du dich mir hingibst.**  
_Ich sehe dich an und egal was ich hauch tue meine Gedanken scheinen sich immer nur um dieselbe Sache zu drehen. Du liegst hier neben mir und schläfst seit einiger Zeit friedlich. Ich komme nicht umher deine zarte Gestalt zu betrachten und mir selbst immer wieder klar zu machen, wie glücklich ich mich eigentlich schätzen kann so ein perfektes Wesen wie dich an meiner Seite zu haben. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn ich dich beim Schlafen beobachte wandern meine Gedanken und versichern mir, dass ich selbst so schnell keinen Schlaf finden werde. Unweigerlich muss ich wieder an die letzten Stunden zurückdenken in denen du dich mir voller Leidenschaft hingegeben hast und mir damit unwissentlich einen Augenblick des vollkommen Glücks beschwert hast. Du hast mir auch wieder einmal gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Dieser bittersüße Satz, dem ich nur allzu gerne Glauben schenken würde. Doch deine Augen blieben wie immer kühl und distanziert und Straften deiner Worte Lügen. Und trotz allem verzehre ich mich danach diese Worte zu hören. Wie oft habe ich schon mir mir gerungen dir endlich einmal zu sagen, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde? Viel zu oft und doch habe ich es dir nie gesagt oder richtig gezeigt. Gefühle sind Schwäche, dass haben sie uns beigebracht und wir leben danach. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch besser, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann. Du würdest wohl eh nicht dasselbe empfinden. Wir haben schließlich auch nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Nein, wir haben nur getan, was man von uns verlangte und trotz allem bin ich glücklich dich als Frau zu haben. Auch wenn wir es bis heute nie wirklich geschafft haben uns vollkommen für den jeweils anderen zu öffnen.  
_**Mach die Augen zu und küss mich. Mach mir ruhig etwas vor. Ich vergesse was passiert ist und ich hoffe und ich träume ich hätte dich noch nicht verlorn. Es ist mir total egal, ob du wirklich etwas fühlst. Mach was du willst**  
_In der letzten Zeit habe ich dich etwas vernachlässigt und ich fühle mich schlecht deswegen, auch wenn ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob du es überhaupt bemerkt hast. Doch die Wiederkehr unseres Meisters und meine alltägliche Arbeit beanspruchen momentan mein fast meine gesamte Zeit. Ständig muss ich etwas für unseren Meister erledigen und darauf achten, dass das Ministerium mir nicht auf die Schliche kommt. An manchen Tagen hasse ich es wirklich und doch bereue ich nichts von dem was ich tue. Zu allem Überfluss musste ich auch noch feststellen, dass du in der letzten Zeit immer öfter einfach verschwindest. Ich kann dir kaum einen Vorwurf machen, doch es nagt mehr an mir, als du dir vermutlich jemals vorstellen kannst. Ich weiß nicht wohin oder zu wem du gehst und wenn ich ehrlich bin möchte ich es auch nicht wissen. Es würde dem Ganzen den finalen Schlussstrich verpassen und es endgültig real machen, was immer es auch ist. Es würde mich innerlich zerreißen zu wissen, dass du in den Armen eines anderen Mannes liegst, wenn du nicht hier bist. Ich möchte es dir nicht unterstellen, denn ich will nicht glauben, dass du so etwas tun würdest, die Zweifel nagen dennoch an mir. Und wieder einmal sind es meine Gefühle, die mir im Weg stehen und mich unnötig ausharren lassen. Ich muss feststellen, dass sie vielleicht doch recht hatten, als sie uns erzählten das Gefühle einen nur behindern. Und manchmal wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das ich auch innerlich kühl und emotionslos auf die Szenarien vor mir blicken könnte. Dann würde ich mir vielleicht auch keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass unser Meister dir oder unserem Sohn etwas antun könnte. Aber so einfach ist es leider nicht.  
Und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen Momente wie diesen zu genießen und jede Sekunde mit dir in mich aufzunehmen als wäre sie die Letzte, bis es schließlich wirklich endet.  
Und auch wenn ich es dir nie sagen werde: Ich liebe dich.


End file.
